Language: Hungarian
Hungarian Updated: --rhen 14:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // // hungarian translate by kuf(at)megesz(dot).hu & Titan_G9 & rhen // version v0.99 - dont't forget codepage Win1252 1 "Fömenü" 2 "RAW opciók" 3 "OSD opciók" 4 "Hisztogram opciók" 5 "Zebra opciók" 6 "Szkript opciók" 7 "Vizuális beállítások" 8 "Egyebek" 9 "Debug opciók" 10 "Visszaállítás alaphelyzetbe..." 11 "Beállítások mentése..." 12 "Vissza" 13 "RAW" 14 "RAW-ba mentés" // 15 "'Sötét' képkocka mentése" // 16 "Csak az elsö RAW mentése" 16 "Csak a sorozat elsö képe RAW" 17 "RAW fájl a JPEG-ek mellett" 18 "RAW fájl elötag" 19 "RAW fájl kiterjesztés" 20 "OSD" 21 "OSD megjelenítése" // 22 "RAW/SCR/EXP megjelenítése" 22 "Állapotjelzök megjelenítése" 23 "Egyéb értékek megjelenítése" 24 " Zoom érték mutatása" 25 "DOF kalkulátor mutatása" 26 "Óra megjelenítése" 27 "OSD szerkesztése" 28 "Akku opciók" 29 "Hisztogram" 30 "Élö hisztogram mutatása" 31 "Hisztogram típusa" 32 "Hisztogram mód" // 33 "Hisztogram az EXP felett/alatt" 33 "Alul/Túl EXP mutatása a Hisztogramon" // 34 "Hisztogram csúcsok" 34 "Csúcsok figyelmen kívül hagyása" 35 "Automatikus nagyítás" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Zebra megjelenítése" 38 "Zebra mód" 39 "Alulexponálási határ" 40 "Túlexponálási határ" 41 "Eredeti képernyö" 42 "OSD visszaállítás" 43 "Zebra felülrajzolása" 44 "Szkriptek" 45 "Szkript betöltése..." 46 "Szkript késleltetés (.1s)" 47 "Jelenlegi szkript" 48 "Szkript opciók" 49 "Vizuális beállítások" 50 "Nyelv..." 51 "OSD kódlap" 52 "Menü RBF betütípus..." 53 "Színek" 54 "OSD szöveg" 55 "OSD háttér" 56 "Hisztogram" 57 "Hisztogram háttér" 58 "Hisztogram keret" 59 "Hisztogram EXP jelölö" 60 "Zebra Alulexponáláskor" 61 "Zebra Túlexponáláskor" 62 "Akku/elem ikon" 63 "Menü szöveg" 64 "menü háttér" 65 "Szövegolvasó szöveg" 66 "Szövegolvasó háttére" 67 "Egyebek" 68 "Fájl böngészö" 69 "Naptár" // 70 "Szövegfile olvasás ->" // 71 "Játékok ->" 70 "Szövegfájl olvasó" 71 "Játékok" 72 "Zseblámpa" 73 "Bemutatkozó képernyö mutatása" 74 "Zoomgyürü mint MF" 75 " mód gomb" 76 "Paletta megjelenítése" 77 "Programverzió infó" 78 "Memória infó" 79 "Hibakeresés" // 80 "Show PropCases" 80 "Hibakeresési adatok" 81 "PropCase oldal" 82 "Egyéb értékek mutatása" 83 "Memória böngészö" // 84 "Dump RAM on ALT +/- press" 84 "ALT +/- debug hatás" 85 "Bootolható SD kártya..." 86 "Akku" 87 "Akku MAX Feszültség (mV)" 88 "Akku MIN Feszültség (mV)" 89 "Lépésköz (ON= 25, OFF= 1 mV)" 90 "Százalékos megjelentítés" 91 "Feszültség megjelenítése" 92 "Ikon megjelenítése" 93 "Szövegfájl olvasó" 94 "Fájl megnyitása..." 95 "Utoljára olvasott" 96 "RBF betütípus választás" 97 "Kódlap" 98 "Szövegtördelés" 99 "Auto görgetés" 100 "Görgetés késleltetés (sec)" 101 "Játékok" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Beállítások alaphelyzetbe ***" 105 "Biztos visszaállítod\nalaphelyzetbe?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nTime: %s\nCamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s\nCompiler: %s" 108 "*** Memory Info ***" 109 "Free memory: %d bytes" 110 "*** Információ ***" 111 "Válts Play módba és\npróbáld újra. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Fájlkezelö" 113 "Szkript választás" 114 "Szövegfájl választás" 115 "RBF betütípusfájl választás" 116 "Nyelv fájl választás" // for calendar 117 "Január" 118 "Február" 119 "Március" 120 "Április" 121 "Május" 122 "Június" 123 "Július" 124 "Augusztus" 125 "Szeptember" 126 "Október" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 "Hét" 130 "Ked" 131 "Sze" 132 "Csü" 133 "Pén" 134 "Szo" 135 "Vas" 136 "Ma:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Oké" 138 "Igen" 139 "Nem" 140 "Elvet" // OSD layout editor 141 "Hisztogram" 142 "DOF calc" //143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 143 "Állapotjelzök" 144 "Egyéb értékek" 145 "Akku ikon" 146 "Akku szöveg" 147 "Óra" // palette 148 "Nyomj SET-et az egyéni színhez" 149 "Nyomd meg a MENÜ-t kilépéshez " 150 "Szín" 151 "Használd a %s -t színválasztáshoz" // reversi 152 "*** Játékeredmény ***" 153 "Nyertél! :)" 154 "Vesztettél! :(" 155 "Döntetlen! :/" 156 "*** Hibás lépés ***" 157 "Nem rakhatod oda!" 158 "A cella nem üres!" 159 "Lépés: Te " 160 "Lépés: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Fehér Fekete " 163 "*** Doksi ***" // sokoban 164 " Pálya" 165 " Lépés" 166 "*** Végeztél ***" 167 "Igen!\n Megcsináltad! " // console 168 "*** ELKEZDVE ***" 169 "*** MEGSZAKITVA ***" 170 "*** BEFEJEZVE ***" // file browser 171 "*** Könyvtár törlése ***" 172 "Biztos,hogy MINDEN-t\ntörölsz az\naktuális könyvtárból?" 173 "*** Fájl törlés ***" 174 "Biztos,hogy TÖRLÖD\na fájl-t?" // benchmark 175 "Sebességmérés" 176 "Mérés folyamatban..." 177 "Sebességmérés Indításhoz set!" 178 "Képernyö" 179 "Írás :" 180 "Olvasás :" 181 "Memória" 182 "Flash-kártya" 183 "Írás (RAW):" 184 "Írás (Mem):" 185 "Írás (64k):" 186 "Olvasás(64k):" 187 "LCD kikapcs. tiltás" 188 "Kivág" 189 "Másol" 190 "Beilleszt" 191 "Töröl" 192 "Ellentétes kiválasztás" 193 "*** Fájl kivágás ***" 194 "BIZTOS,hogy ki akarod vágni\n%d a kiválaszott fájlokat \ninnen %s/?" 195 "*** Fájl másolás ***" 196 "BIZTOS,hogy másolni akarod\n%d a kiválasztott fájlokat\ninnen %s/?" 197 "*** Fájl törlés ***" 198 "Biztos,hogy törölni akarod a\n%d kiválasztott fájlokat?" 199 "Kérlek várj..." 200 "Rácsok megjelenítése" 201 "Rács betöltés fájlból..." 202 "Rács vonalak" 203 "Rács beállítások" 204 "Rács kiválasztás" 205 "Jelenlegi rács" 206 "Zajszürés" 207 "Rácsszín felülbírálása" 208 "Vonal szín" 209 "Kitöltési szín" //210 "Tömörített videó" 210 "DOF kalkuláció" 211 "DOF kalkuláció" 212 "Canon Tárgy táv., mint közeli határ" 213 "Tárgy táv. EXIF alapján (PC65)" 214 "Tárgy táv. kijelzése az egyéb ért." 215 "Közeli határ kijelzése az egyéb ért." 216 "Távoli határ kijelzése az egyéb ért." 217 "Hyperfocal táv. kijelzése az egyéb ért." 218 "DOF kijelzése az egyéb ért." 219 "Egyéb értékek" 220 "Egyéb értékek" 221 "Megjelenités elönézeti módban" 222 "Zoom kijelzése" 223 "Valós Rekesz érték kijelzése" 224 "Valós ISO kijelzése" 225 "Market ISO kijelzése" 226 "ISO kijelzés ha AutoISO van" 227 "Set Exposure Ev (Tv+Av) kijelzése" 228 "Mért Ev (Bv+Sv) kijelzése" 229 "Set Bv (Brightness Value) kijelzése" 230 "Mért Bv érték kijelzése" 231 "Túlexponálási érték kijelzése (No vaku!)" 232 "Jelenet fénysürüsége" 233 "Videó opciók" 234 "Videó opciók" 235 "Videó mód" 236 "Videó bit ráta" 237 "Videó minöség" 238 "Extra fotó opciók" 239 "Extra fotó opciók" 240 "Záridö érték felülbírálása" 241 " Szorzótényezö" 242 "Rekesz érték felülbírálása" 243 "ISO érték felülbírálása" 244 " Szorzótényezö" 245 "Tárgy táv. felülbírálása" 246 " Szorzótényezö (mm)" 247 "Expozíció sorozat foly. módban" 248 "Expozíció sorozat foly. módban" 249 "TV Exp. sorozat érték" 250 "AV Exp. sorozat érték" 251 "ISO Exp. sorozat érték" 252 " Szorzótényezö" 253 "Tárgy táv. sorozat érték (MF)" 254 " Szorzótényezö" 255 "Expozíciósorozat típusa" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Távvezérlés" 258 "Expozíció vezérlés (No Vaku)" 259 "Expozíció vezérlés (No Vaku)" 260 "Expozíció újraszámítás" 261 "TV Exp. újrasz. sorrend" 262 "AV Exp. újrasz. sorrend" 263 "ISO Exp. újrasz. sorrend" 264 "Felülbírálási értékek törlése induláskor" 265 "Canon túlexp érték kijelzése" 266 "RAW fejlesztés" 267 "Kapcsold a kamerát\nfelvételi módba és\kattints." 268 "Válassz RAW fájlt" 269 "RAW összegzés" 270 "RAW átlagolás" 271 "Kevés a kártyahely:\n%dM szükséges, %dM elérhetö." 272 "OSD kijelzése Újranézeti módban" 273 "Task lista indítás" 274 "Tárhy táv. objektívtöl" 275 "Induláskor értékek alaphleyzetbe" 276 "Kártya 2 particióra osztása" 277 "Partició csere" 278 "MINDEN ADAT ELVESZIK\na kártyán. Folytatod?" 279 "Csak egy partició van ezen a kártyán." 280 "Hiba" 281 "Figyelmeztetés" 282 "Információ" 283 "RGB Zebra (csak túlexp.)" 284 "ND szurö állapota" 285 "Histogram Ev rács kijelzése" 286 "OSD figyelmeztetés" 287 "OSD figyelmeztetés háttere" 288 "Üres hely ikon színe" 289 "Üres hely ikon kijelzése" 290 "Üres hely" 291 "Üres hely százalékban" 292 "Üres hely MB-ban" 293 "Üres hely szöveg" 294 " RAW maradvány kijelzése" 295 "RAW egyenleg" 296 "RAW állapot kijelzése" 297 "Értékek kijelzése videó módban" 298 "Záridö sorozat típ" 299 "Felhasz. menü mód" 300 "Felhasználói menü" 301 " " 302 " Elötétlencse arány 100=1x" 303 "Üres hely sáv kijelzése" 304 " Mérete a kijelzön" 305 " Szélesség/Hosszúság" 306 " % határérték" 307 " MB határéték" 308 "Figyelmeztetési egység" 309 " Figyelmeztetési határérték" 310 "Optikai Zoom engedélyezése" 311 "Óra" 312 "Óra beállítások" 313 "Óra formátum" 314 "Üres hely háttér színe" 315 "12 órás formátum" 316 "Exp. gomb félignyomáskor" 317 "RAW kijelzés beállítások" 318 "RAW" 319 "Üres hely kijelzés beállítás" 320 "Üres hely" 321 "Egyedi Auto ISO" 322 "Egyedi Auto ISO" 323 "Egyedi Auto ISO engedélyezése" 324 "Minimális záridö" 325 "Felh.tényezö(1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS tényezö (Tv*tényezö)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Menü cimke szöveg színe" 331 "Menü cimke háttér színe" 332 "Kurzor szöveg színe" 333 "Kurzor háttér színe" 334 "Középre igazított menü" 335 "Némítás zoom alatt" 336 "Hibás pixel eltávolítás" 337 "Kikapcsolva" 338 "Átlagolás" 339 "RAW konv" 340 "Felülbírálás" 341 "Felülbírálás háttere" 342 "Felülbírálások kikapcsolása" 343 " AutoISO és Sorozatfelv is" 344 " Elrejtés ?" 345 "Kikapcsolva videó felvételnél" 346 "Maradék Videó felv.idö" 347 " Frissítési idö (~sec)" 348 "Maradék felvételi idö" 349 "Videó beáll. törlése induláskor?" 350 "Gyors Ev kapcsolás engedélyezése" 351 " Lépésköz (1 EV)?" 352 "EV korrekció" 353 "BIZTOSAN TÖRLÖLSZ MINDEN\nRAW fájlt JPG hivatkozás nélkül\na DCIM mappában?" 354 "BIZTOSAN TÖRÖLSZ MINDEN\nRAW fájlt JPG hivatkozás nélkül\na választott mappában?" 355 "BIZTOSAN TÖRLÖD a RAW fájlokat\nJPG nélkül?\n(Kivéve a jelöltek)" 356 "RAW törlés nem\nlehetséges ezen a tételen" 357 "*** RAW fájl törlés ***" 358 "RAW törlés" 359 "Felhasználói menü, mint Fömenü" 360 "Szimbolum betütipus" 361 "Szimbolum fájl választás" 362 "Szimbolumok engedélyezése" 363 "Szimbolum szöveg színe" 364 "Szimbolum háttér színe" 365 "Egyedi görbék" 366 "Egyedi görbék" 367 "Görbe fájl betöltése..." 368 "Görbe engedélyezése" 369 "Görbe fájl választás" 370 "Élek kijelzése" 371 "Élek kijelzése" 372 "Élek kijelzés engedélyezése" 373 "Élek kij. határérték" 374 "Élek kij színe" 375 "Távvez. opciók" 376 "Távvez. opciók" 377 "Távvez. engedélyezése" 378 "Szinkronizálás engedélyezése" 379 "Szinkr. késleltetés engedélyezése" 380 "Szinkr. késleltetés 0.1ms" 381 "Szinkr. késleltetés 0.1ms" 382 "AF gomb" 383 "Alaértelmezés visszaállítása" 384 "Paraméter beállítás" 385 "Raw @ Sport kikapcsolása" 386 "Raw @ Burst kikapcsolása" 387 "Raw @ EV sorozat kikapcsolása" 388 "Raw @ Idözítö kikapcsolása" 389 "Kivételek" 390 "RAW kivételek menü" 391 "Jelzés ha kivételezés van?" 392 "Elsö menüpontra ugrás a menüben" 393 "Idötúllépés (0.1s)" 394 "Szinkr. távvezérlés" 395 "Gyors videó vezérlés?" 396 "Hömérséklet" 397 "Hömérséklet kijelzés?" 398 "Videó minöség beállítás?" 399 "Távvez. Zoom engedélyezés" 400 "Zoom idötúllépés 0.1s" 401 "Indulási hang" 402 "Raw kivonási elötag" 403 "Raw kivonási kiterjesztés" 404 "Bemeneti sötét érték kivonása" 405 "Kimeneti sötét érték kivonása" 406 "ból/böl" 407 "...%d több fájl" 408 "Kivonás" 409 "Kivonás a jelöltböl" 410 "Beállítások mentése" 411 "Video Ev kijelzö" 412 " Zoom überelés értéke" 413 "Zoom überelés" 414 " Törlés induláskor" 415 "RAW utótag hozzáadása" 416 " Fahrenheitben" 417 "Elmentett élek betöltése" 418 "Élek mentése" 419 "Engedélyezés visszajátszás módban" 420 "Belsö memória felszabadítása" 421 "Zoom betöltése majd beállítása" 422 "Élek zárolása" 423 "2. redöny vakuszinkron" 424 "DNG formátum" 425 "RAW cache memória használata" 426 "CHDK/badpixel.bin fájlt nem lehet betölteni\nFuttasd a következöt:\nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "RAW mentés idejének megjelenítése" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Ellenfél:" 430 "Te" 431 "1. játékos nyerte a játékot" 432 "2. játékos nyerte a játékot" 433 "Lenyomtalak! :P" 434 "The game ended a draw" 435 "Raw @ Élek kijelzése kikapcsolása" 436 "Raw @ Auto kikapcsolása" 437 " Csak videó módban" 438 " Vaku erösség" 439 "'DNG' file kiterjesztés" 440 "DNG látható USB-n keresztül" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "elérhetö színek" 443 "jó helyen" 444 "szín a válaszban" 445 "HELYES :-)" 446 "Vesztettél" 447 "<--> oszlop kiválasztása" 448 "UPDOWN szín kiválasztása" 449 "SET következö sor" 450 "NINCSENEK DUPLA SZÍNEK" 451 "fájlok visszaállítása" 452 "fényképezögép újraindítása..." 453 "Kézi vaku eröltetése"